Two kitsune : Love across time
by midnightfox343
Summary: Two Kitsune lovers are born in the same area but, theirs is a forbidden love. Driven out of their village they wander into the woods, getting split up they don't see one another for 2,000 years having children, families, and people they care for outliving them all. One fateful day they run into each other this is the story of their tale.


Two kitsune:Love across time. By Midnightfox343

Summary: Two Kitsune lovers are born in the same area but, theirs is a forbidden love. Driven out of their village they wander into the woods, getting split up they don't see one another for 2,000 years having children, families, and people they care for outliving them all. One fateful day they run into each other this is the story of their tale. This is the story of that day and what occurs to make them the last of the Legendary Kitsune gods. O.C'S ( Kyuubi (Naruto)) And Yokochima ( Original Character))

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Kurama- Only character!) the plot line and everything else are mine!

OCs' : Kyuubi(Kurama) and Yokochima(Yoko)

Modern day Tokyo:

*Kyuubi P.O.V*

Hmmm… I think smelling the air after waking up from my 200 year nap. Wrinkling my nose, because of the smell. It's time to set out again this shrine is useless now . Looking at the shrine that been my home for a thousand years. I crack my back and then stretch feeling all my bones pop back into place. I groan, noticing an enticing smell in the distance. My eyes snap open as soon as I realize who I'm smelling `Yokochima!' is my instantaneous thought. I crouch not thinking that I'm being watched and jump . Flying through the air I soon find the source of my love's scent . There lying curled into a ball on the ground below me is the person I thought I had lost forever. Landing lightly on my feet I walk over and pull her onto my lap. Noticing she's still asleep I keep her there.

** an hour later **

`She's awake!' my instincts **scream** at me. I look down and smile. Hugging her to me I purr. "My beautiful princess." She looks and gasps, "Kurama? Is that you?" I smile, "Yes, my Yoko, it is me." She starts to cry."What's wrong my love?" I ask hugging her to me. She pulls away," I've been looking for you for 2,000 years!" I nod," And I you." Fed up with the distance, I close it with a kiss that leaves us both needing to breathe. She smiles, "at long last!" She whispers. I nod my head let's go to my shrine." She looks up," You have a shrine?" I nod," Why yes I do ! What do you think I did for 2,000 years?" She smiles, "Look for me?" I grin my trademark smile, "Well yes, I did but using the power of prayer. This allowed me to know where you were. But every time I got anywhere near where you were at the time you were gone." I smile sadly. Grabbing her hand I transform into my fox form. Being 5 feet tall I nudge her hand. She smiles," OK! I'll ride you!" I smile knowing I got my way. She wraps her hands in my silver-silk feeling fur. I purr feeling her hands in my hair once more. She giggles, "I forgot you like this!" she rubs her fingers on my ears making me go even aster blurring everything passing by me. Before I know it we've reached my shrine. I transform back catching her in my arms. Nuzzling her neck I start to butterfly kiss her neck. She giggles, "Oh! Kyuubi I can't wait any longer!" I smile," But first." I pull out a ring from the fireball I created in my hand. Dropping to my knee," I already know your answer, but I needed to do it. "She starts o cry," My princess don't cry. We're on sacred ground. And I'm a god, SO this means we're married now!" She nods her head meekly. "Yes my Kyuubi" Satisfied that we can finally be one I grab her hand and zip inside using my powers

*Lemon scene ahead*

Getting inside the shrine room I yell," Tenuki I know your hiding in here! Get out until the morning!" My only response a sudden gust of wind that did my work for me. Smiling I mutter under my breath `Stupid Tenuki it took all the fun away!'I hear a giggle from my hime. She rubs her hand across bare chest. Realizing that my clothes were on the ground by hers. I smile wickedly," Stand corrected ` _not a stupid Tenuki!'_ Smiling I throw her onto the bed that I will consecrate our marriage. I lay down beside her rubbing her chest and making her purr. "OH it looks like I've found a spot." I give the trademark Fukkus smile. "And she seems to enjoy it."Giving up on holding back. I feel the haze of instincts start to drive me. I grab her hips roughly. Moaning my name she rubs herself against me." Ohhhh! Kyuubi!" This makes me smile wickedly . Knowing I hit the forbidden fruit . I bite into her shoulder making her mine. After another

Hours we lay down. I smile," That my love is just what I've learned. And I can teach you so much more too." We lay down. She curls into my arms ," Kyuubi I'm so happy that I'm finally with you like this." I smile. Feeling drowsiness sweep over me I lean into her. It's time we sleep love. In each other's arms, finally!" Closing my eyes I let sleep take over. Before I go I feel a blanket go over us. I snuggle closer to her knowing she's asleep already.

*** Chapter End ***

I know that it's not a good place to leave off but… Until next chapter… Chapter 2 King Kyuubi's Life Goals And the worship of Kitsune!


End file.
